warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Spiritual Powers
Although all of the Clans believe in StarClan, most cats are incapable of seeing StarClan warriors before they die and join StarClan themselves. Even if StarClan warriors are walking amongst the living and watching over certain cats, the average warrior wouldn't notice the presence of the spirits at all. Only certain cats have spiritual powers, and even fewer cats out of that group can foster true spiritual connections. The cats with the strongest and most obvious spiritual powers are always medicine cats. A fully trained medicine cat is able to see StarClan warriors if they choose to appear in the living world, hear and understand the spirit's speech, and sense the spiritual influence or involvement in events that create omens. The ability to actually communicate with StarClan, particularly through dreams and access to the Moonfalls, is a complete spiritual connection. Such a connection has to be worked at in order to be achieved, but some very young cats will show early signs of spiritual powers, wherein they will be able to see or sense the presence of spirits, or perhaps vaguely understand the emotions or intent of spirits, but typically not clearly see or coherently speak to the spirits. Kits who have "imaginary friends" or are frequently drawn to specific places or cats in camp that are connected to dead Clanmates are often watched closely for this reason. A kit exhibiting strong spiritual powers is considered destined to become a medicine cat, so cats who go on to become average warriors are those that do not show similar signs. It is possible for a cat to develop spiritual powers later in life, but such a thing can only be achieved by a cat who has experienced great loss and tragedy. A cat who has lost a loved one or two wouldn't develop these sorts of powers – everyone loses cats in their lives at some point or another – but someone who has lost just about everyone in their life, or has lost a large number of cats in their life in especially traumatic ways, may develop spiritual powers. These powers would be weaker than those of even a young medicine cat, with the cat usually only being able to vaguely sense the presence of spirits or understand their feelings or intent in visiting the living world. These cats would never be able to actually see or hear StarClan warriors. The only precedent for average warriors developing spiritual powers enough to have real spiritual connections is in the case of deputies becoming leaders. After their ceremonies at the Moonfalls to receive their nine lives, leaders will develop some spiritual powers. However, leaders' powers change depending on the stage they're at in their leadership. When a cat first begins to lead a Clan, they won't see, hear, or even sense the presence of spirits, but they do experience a sort of one-sided communication with StarClan; leaders are not able to discern speech, but leaders often report that if they are uncertain in a decision or feel that they need guidance, they will receive vague impressions or instincts that are not their own, encouraging a course of action. This is believed to be a way for new leaders to grow accustomed to their position and become more confident in their choices. As a leader loses lives, these instincts fade away, and when a leader has few lives left, their connection with StarClan becomes more similar to the one that medicine cats share with spirits; leaders are still not able to see or hear spirits in the living world, but they may sense the presence of spirits and be able to identify them, in addition to being able to receive omens from StarClan, though strictly in the form of dreams, and never with direct speech, only with images presented in those dreams.